


小爱搞事情

by seekplanet



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon, 巴黎圣母院
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekplanet/pseuds/seekplanet
Kudos: 1





	小爱搞事情

弗洛罗：你是选择绞架？还是我？坟墓？还是我的床？爱？还是死？  
小爱：我选择大章鱼。（？）

他们下了钟楼，穿过教堂。四下里黑咕隆咚，杳无人影，却回荡着喧闹声，形成了可怕的对照。出了红门，来到后院。那里也没人，议事司铎们早已逃到主教府去做集体祷告了。院子里空空荡荡，有几个仆人惶恐不安地躲在黑暗的角落里。葛林果一行向通往滩地的小门走去。黑衣人掏出钥匙，打开小门。读者知道，滩地是老城区这边的一块狭长的河滩，四周有围墙，在小岛的东端、圣母院教堂的后面，属圣母院教务会管辖。他们发现，那里非常荒凉，喧闹声小多了，流浪乞丐的喊声传到那里已变得模糊不清，不那么刺耳了。滩地岸头只种着一棵树，顺流刮来的寒风吹得树叶沙沙响。但是，他们还没有完全脱离险境。离他们最近的建筑是主教府和教堂。主教府内显然乱做一团。灯光在一个个窗口跳跃奔跑，划破了黑沉沉的主教府，就像刚刚烧完了纸，留下一座由灰烬搭成的建筑物，无数跳跃的火星在上面奔跑嬉戏。一旁是圣母院的两座大钟楼，矗立在长条形中殿上面。  
一片火光跳动着撕裂了黑暗，夜晚的巴黎被此光亮揭开了一个小角。这一行人，一男一女一黑衣人，外加脚边一只不懂人事、借此机会蹦跳不已的小山羊，他们都抬头瞅着圣母院广场上的景象：冲天的火光宛如地狱烈火在燃烧，黑色的鬼影手持三叉戟，在其中拼命叫喊、蹦跳。马嘶鸣，人哀嚎。一切如同剧院幕布上的绘图，真实却也可笑。埃斯梅拉达伸着修长的脖子去瞧，于是，那攒动的火苗便在她棕色的美眸中点燃了两个柴火堆。  
“暴民，和国王的军队。”全身包裹着黑布的人见她如此，沉声答道。  
“是地狱和撒旦的小鬼！”葛林果慌乱地喊出了声，“地狱的大门打开了！通体鲜红的恶魔和他们鼻子喷火的统领找上我们啦，我看到一架六十六个小鬼儿拉着的战车，上面正坐着长角的恶魔！正用他那锋利带刺的尾巴当鞭子抽打车轮下的小鬼儿哩——没错，恐怕在地狱里也要分出谁是将军，谁是贱民——”  
“只是人罢了。”埃斯梅拉达轻声说，说完她便转身，用一双染火的大眼睛盯着黑衣人，仿佛要把那层欲盖弥彰的披风点燃。尽管黑衣人内心清楚，身上的衣料乃是上好的鹅绒与密实的羊毛混织而成，任何人、魔鬼、乃至天使的目光都无法穿透，他却仍被埃及少女的目光刺得心惊肉跳，不得不转过身去，开始动手收拾那艘藏在篱笆后的小船。为做掩饰，小船上缠满杂草和绳索，一时间难以清理。甚至于布置这些的幕后黑手居然也一时束手无策。  
“时间在对立我们！”那该死的诗人又嚷嚷了起来。“时间啊，在坟头你宛如迟暮的老妇，在情人的床上你又像太阳神的马车一般疾速掠过······”  
若不是害怕暴露自己的身份，黑衣人此时愿意恶狠狠教训皮埃尔·葛林果一通。那埃及少女见他迟迟不发船，好奇地走上前来，黑衣人赶紧往阴影处侧身，生怕对方看到自己满头大汗的面目。  
“加利，”只听她轻轻呼唤。小羊走上前来，伸出前蹄，随意在那一堆绳索上扒拉两下，原本如受惊蟒蛇般拧成一团的绳子便解开了，像是有人往上面涂了油脂，又用全能的眼睛分辨出那条对应那条。  
还没等黑衣人做出反应，葛林果已经大呼着上帝的名讳挤上船了，怀里还抱着那只受诅咒的小山羊。这位流浪汉、哲学家、杂耍演员兼职诗人已经一屁股坐下，使得小船不堪重负摇了两摇，幸好没有倒翻。埃斯梅拉达紧随其后，赤裸的脚掌轻轻踩过河滩上的污泥，一排上好白瓷般的脚趾点住船舷，带动轻盈的身体一跃而上。黑衣人最后一个登船，他解下绳索，用一对黄褐色的眼睛警惕地打量着眼前的河滩，同时手上使着一根长篙将船撑离岸边，随后又拿起双桨，用力将船摇向塞纳河中心。  
哲学家感到船开动了，就拍起手来，并在加利的两只犄角之间吻了吻。“啊！”他说，“我们四个终于得救了！”接着，他又摆出一副思想家深沉的神态，“要使伟大的行动获得成功，有时候得靠运气，有时候得耍计谋。”  
孤舟在凄冷的河水中行进，明月高悬，照得每道丑陋、怨毒、鼠虫滋生的缝隙都清清楚楚。方才那股侥幸逃脱的欢欣气氛消失了。除去诗人葛林果沉浸在美景和小羊柔软的陪伴之中喋喋不休，船上剩下的两人——蜜糖色的埃及女孩，以及阴沉的黑衣人，则一个望着水中的月亮，一个死死盯着对方。  
若是这可怜的姑娘能听到自己心中的计谋，她恐怕要吓得跳船逃脱吧。黑衣人想，但是他不会如此轻易地放她离开，至少要等她在绞刑架与自己的床之间二选其一——是选择摇摆在空中，做一位被剪去翅膀的天使、圣女？还是在金丝绸缎堆成的床榻间，做他的美神和梦神？他突然感到焦渴难耐，以一种可怕的目光去噬咬他心中暗恋的女郎——她靠在葛林果身边，梦游般的手指轻轻拂过水面。要是那些手指拂过是他的胸口多好呀！这可悲的黑衣人不由自主地嫉妒起塞纳河的水。可当他把目光投向姑娘无意识夹在大腿间的衣裙时，他又开始嫉妒那些廉价的布料！欲望和渴求烧得他神志不清，划桨的动作也失去了规律，小船开始左摇右晃。他感觉自己是一口干涸的井，急需被甜美的汁水填满，或是一块干瘪的苹果，在夏娃鲜红的唇齿间被嚼的粉碎·····  
这时埃及少女轻轻甩了甩那头瀑布般的黑发，让巴黎夹杂硝烟的夜风吹过她圆润的肩头，这一幕终于成为了压倒神父弗洛罗理智的最后一根稻草，因他记起不久前他犯下害人罪行的那个良夜，他也是如此目睹埃斯梅拉达美妙的肩膀在卫队长菲比斯的手心里，如同一轮圆月冉冉升起。  
“下去。”他沉声发出指令。此话是对皮埃尔·葛林果所说。  
“什么？”葛林果惊诧地看着他。埃斯梅拉达也面露惊讶。  
“你的任务完成了，现在埃及少女的命运被主交于我手中，你不可在此逗留，带着你那长角的魔鬼下船，游回岸边去吧！”黑衣人放下了手中的船桨，“趁你有机会，逃命去吧！”  
葛林果已经大惊失色，难道他敬爱的老师要求他像一条鳄鱼一样在激流中游泳？背上驮着毛茸茸、咩咩直叫的加利？  
“不可！”诗人哀嚎，“老师啊！您这是要把诺亚从方舟上撵下去啊！洪水会将我卷走，拍打成碎片。难道您真的如震怒的上帝般无情吗？”  
这艘方舟只是为我的爱所制造，黑衣人内心道，此处本就没有你的位置。此时的弗洛罗已经被内心的欲望所驱使，他已经铁下了心要在这艘船上占有埃及少女。而他确信，被水环绕的埃斯梅拉达是如此娇弱无力，根本无法反抗他即将到来的暴行。  
“滚开！否则我就要用船桨把你打下去！”他怒吼，挥舞着手中坚硬的木头武器。葛林果被他的阵势吓得手忙脚乱，连忙站起身，扑通一声从船舷跳进水中。小羊一看自己挚爱的诗人整个浸泡在河水里，只露出一张茫然恐惧的面孔，咩咩叫了两声，后退一蹬船舱，跟着跳了下去。  
“加利！”埃斯梅拉达急忙趴住船边，伸出一只娇嫩的胳膊，试图拉住自己心爱的宝贝。黑衣人趁此机会加紧摇桨，把水中的两位远远抛在了后面。  
“你！”见到已无法伸出援手，埃斯梅拉达瞪大了眼睛，恶狠狠地从牙缝中唾道，“你！”  
“我。”弗洛罗划着桨，重复道，“我，这就是你的所有了，你最好开始学着习惯，否则······”  
船舷右边，火光冲天的老城里爆发出一阵疾呼：埃及女人！女巫婆！绞死埃及女人！紧随着还有火枪的砰砰声，人群的怒吼，妇女的哭号。骚乱并没有因为他们的远去而停歇，反而愈发响亮，彻底惊扰了这个夜晚。  
“人们今晚为你而失去生命。”船上的神父喃喃自语，“愿主保佑他们的灵魂······”  
“愿你的灵魂在地狱里燃烧！”埃斯梅拉达高声说道，“愿你在火焰中醒来！你这虚伪的家伙！国王的狗腿子！你的心一定是用茅房里的石头做的，你如你的外表一般臭不可闻！”  
听了这话，弗洛罗终于忍不住扔下了桨，倾身向前，扑到了埃及少女身上，他感到心脏里的每一丝血液都泵到脑门，手指像炽热的烧火棍，他撕扯着自己身上厚重的风衣，露出了下面的法袍。  
“看清！”他低哑地嘶吼，“看清我是谁！你这高傲的女人！”  
借着月光，弗洛罗整个人暴露在月色下，他稀疏的头顶，他干巴巴的脸颊，以及他饱含欲望的双眼。他怀揣着恶意，幻想着自己在埃斯梅拉达眼中的模样：野兽一般，流淌着哈喇子，不比雨果街最廉价酒馆里最下流的登徒子体面，而眼前这位如梦似幻的少女却躺在他身下，任他采撷。她挣扎，她唾骂，但是弗洛罗不为所动，甚至性欲更加高涨，她脸上的厌恶为他心中的火焰加了一把柴火，他变本加厉地猥亵起来。  
“是你······”埃斯梅拉达结结巴巴地说，“我早就猜到······”  
弗洛罗揪住少女的衣襟，只听一阵布料撕裂声，女孩焦糖色的胸脯便露出来，被月光镀上贵金属颜色。他伸出一只布满青筋的手，痴迷地触摸那覆着绒毛的肌肤，感到头晕目眩。这时女孩停止了挣扎，任由他摸过自己的胸膛，脖颈，锁骨，隐秘而温暖的腋下。弗洛罗已身在极乐天堂，自然没有发觉对方表情的变化。  
“好美······”他感叹道，“我的爱，请原谅我吧。”说着便把老朽的嘴唇凑上来，准备在埃及少女唇上留下一个吻。正是在此时，事情发生了变化——那双他正打算热情拥吻的嘴唇突然弯了起来，弗洛罗一惊，眨了眨昏花的眼。他看到对方的脸上被一种迷醉的笑容填满。那笑居然让他寒冷彻骨。  
“是的，我知道。”埃斯梅拉达轻声慢语地说，“该我了。”  
船下的水流突然湍急，哗啦啦地水声在河中心响起，小船瞬间被一股强力的外力举起，仿佛他们正下方出现了一个巨大的喷泉。无数的水滴落在船舱，一切被水流打湿，唯独中心的两人仿佛被一层防水油脂笼罩一般，毫发无损。紧接着，神父弗洛罗只感到自己重重落下，从喷泉的中心落到了地球的中心。嘭。万物寂静了。  
埃斯梅拉达仍在他身下，只是原本破旧潮湿的木头变成了华丽的皮草，耳边嘈杂的暴动和黑夜变成了阳光明媚的白天，甚至有鸟儿在鸣叫。除了自己身体依旧在高热，除了自己腿间潮湿一片还未得到缓解，一切都变了。  
震惊和恐惧使他结巴开口：“上帝啊，这是在哪儿？”于是他得到一个埃斯梅拉达的大笑，这姑娘放松地往柔软地床铺间一躺，依旧笼在他四肢编成的囚笼中，她伸出一只手指，点了点弗洛罗的额头，开心地说：“我们在你的脑子里呀，神父大人。”  
女巫！魔法！  
弗洛罗慌乱地后撤，试图逃离，可是无数只黏腻的绳子缠住了他的四肢，把他往身下的女巫身上脱。神父弗洛罗惊恐万状地看去，只看到四只类似软体动物的腕足，表面泛着不详的蓝绿色光芒，腕足的末端消失在埃及少女残破的衣裙底下，也就是方才他撕开的地方。  
“你是魔鬼！”弗洛罗从嗓子眼里挤出一句尖叫。“放开我！女巫婆！”  
“今天晚上我已经听够了这个称号啦。”埃斯梅拉达撅起嘴，那是她经典的动作，平日里显得娇憨可爱，惹得所有人都禁不住爱上她，现在却让人不寒而栗。“女巫婆！女妖！你们这些巴黎人就没有别的词汇了吗？你们对于女人的观点真是匮乏。你们还敢自称是最浪漫的城市哩！浪漫到哪儿去了？都在搞同性恋吗？”  
“你究竟是谁？”神父颤抖着质问，“你不是埃及姑娘，流浪少女，埃斯梅拉达！”  
她换了个姿势，舒舒服服地枕着自己的双臂，仰躺着回答他的问题：“我是——”紧接着她嘴里冒出一连串无法描述的声音，非要用语言描述的话，就像是有人用刀子刮圣母院的大钟表面的铁锈，其中还混杂着那畸形敲钟人不连贯的哀嚎。“——我当然也是埃斯梅拉达，这是我广为人知的名字。”  
正当他们说话时，那四条腕足慢慢爬上来，将弗洛罗抓得更紧，更深，圣母院的副主教甚至感到贴着他的部分有吸盘牢牢吸住他的皮肤，吸力如此之大，大到他疼痛难忍。这些腕足似乎在试图把肉从他骨头上剥下来。  
“那么，现在我们都认识彼此啦，我们是不是该继续了？”埃斯梅拉达——女巫，女妖，女怪物——提议道。  
神父精密的逻辑和语言已经失去了作用，而他阴沉的气质，往日里一直赋予他不近人情般的保护罩，如今也破裂了。弗洛罗感觉自己宛如一个新生婴儿，被抛进巨大未知，充满恶意的新世界。在另一个世界里，国王的法律不得有错保护人民安全，教会的教条兢兢业业保护他心灵完整，此时都不再管用了。他羞耻地环视着周围的环境，这一铺设皮草和床纱的安乐窝。水果搁在床头——那是为了在运动之余补充能量，珍贵的兔毛和羊羔绒床单则是为了激发性欲。可悲的副主教誓死也不会承认，自己曾在深夜偷偷用皮毛抚慰自己，只因那是最接近人类触摸的材料。不是冷冰冰的钢铁，更不是教堂粗糙的石砖，更不是泛着灰尘的卷宗。上帝啊，弗洛罗与另一个人类肌肤接触的机会如此之少，以至于内心已扭曲不堪。而那天当他看到广场上的少女翩然起舞，他突然明白自己多年的挣扎有了答案。而如今，这答案正躺在他的身体底下，兴致勃勃地邀约他参与淫荡的狂欢。一个人需要有多大的毅力才能拒绝这样的机会！  
弗洛罗的喉咙吞咽，“那么，触摸我吧，女妖。”说完，他便狠狠闭上了眼，他无法接受这种话从自己嘴里说出来。  
他感到腕足放松了吸力，转而灵活地围着他的身体打转，把他身上衣物尽数除去，除此之外，另外两只腕足也悄悄爬上皮肤，冲着他两腿之间的三角区进攻。  
“住手！”他不由得喝止。女妖被他吓了一跳，脸上的微笑消融了，转为不耐烦的冷酷，通常，你只有在监狱的狱卒脸上发觉这样的神情。她猛地动作，把弗洛罗扔出了数米远，像是丢弃一件用旧的衣物。若不是这安乐窝里铺满了软垫，弗洛罗恐怕自己的肋骨要在撞击下粉碎。他堪堪爬起来，正看到女妖埃斯梅拉达从床垫上起身。——不，不是你幻想中的，少女从床榻中虚弱地探出身子，而是噩梦中的怪物，她下半身已经化为了无数条触手和腕足，支撑她从床上迅速行到他面前，女孩猛地抓住他稀疏的头发，把他拉起来。  
“肮脏的强奸犯！”她如此指控道，“卑劣的小偷，无趣的奴仆，你以为你在跟谁说话？”她从舌头深处发出一阵哒哒声，像是毒蛇发起攻击前的信号。“你是如此沉醉于你的欲望，那么好吧，你或许应该受到一位强奸犯应有的惩罚。”说着，她打了个响指，周围的一切变了。现在他们来到了监狱，正是关押埃斯梅拉达的牢房，弗洛罗惊恐地望着女妖脸上恶毒的笑，内心知道大事不妙了。  
监牢肮脏的墙壁上倒映着火光，同时夹杂着粗鲁的谈话声，听上去像是一群狱卒正向他们走来。弗洛罗赶紧说：“这难道是你的记忆？那么好吧，女巫，我不惧怕这些虚假的幻象！你休想打倒我！”  
埃斯梅拉达歪了一下头，说：“我是——”她又说了那个名字，“——这意味着我有改写现实的能力，你现在所见一切都乃真实，除非我愿意让你回到那艘小船上，那么你一辈子都要被困住这里！”她转了转眼珠，“你知道，我甚至可以改写圣经。”  
“你住口！”神父怒吼。  
“没错，”女妖说，“我可以让我自己做上帝——可那又有什么趣味？人类最大的乐趣就是对着比自己更强大的存在奴颜婢膝，对比自己弱小的践踏欺凌，我自存在便被一群人顶礼膜拜，或许对大多数人类来说这体验弥足珍贵，但我已经习以为常了。对了！我知道要怎么做了！”她突然满脸红光，“我要让你做一个荡妇，神父大人，这难道不好吗，您试图将比您低贱的埃及女人据为己有，那么，被人所占有的滋味是怎么样呢？”  
TBC


End file.
